


Calm Before the Storm

by cosmicoyote



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladybug comforts him, Post-Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug), reverse umbrella scene, sad Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicoyote/pseuds/cosmicoyote
Summary: Hawkmoth has at long last been captured after nearly three years of terrorizing Paris.  The city is alive with celebration, cheer, and relief.All but for one lonely boy who has no idea what his future will hold after not only defeating his greatest enemy but locking up his own father and only parent.It's a dreary day, but there is a small stretch of sunshine on the horizon in the form of his caring partner. His partner carrying a familiar umbrella.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this! I had Ladynoir and reverse lovesquare on the brain, so this baby was created.
> 
> ✨ Reverse umbrella scene!! ✨
> 
> I wanted to thank my beta readers for helping me through the panic and the uncertainty. You all keep me grounded. :3
> 
> Trigger warning: mentions of a breakdown.

Clouds swirled in over the Parisian sky, blocking out any beams of sunlight trying in vain to break through and bring warmth to the earth below.

The general population that inhabited the City of Lights was in a celebratory mood: a deep contrast to the gloomy sky above. Parents were hugging their kids and throwing parties themed with red and black spots and green paw prints; couples embraced; the pubs were crowded with adults making toasts to their heroes; and even school had been closed along with many businesses to establish today as an official Parisian holiday. Everyone seemed to be in a fantastic mood as they laughed, joked, and celebrated the downfall of one of their most terrifying enemies.

Well, not everyone. A lone figure sitting on the roof of an abandoned warehouse was not in the mood to celebrate at all.

Chat Noir was letting one leg dangle down over the side of the roof while the other was pulled up to rest his arm across his knee. His belt tail hung down sadly like a leftover party streamer, and his overall body language reflected the dark and brooding weather above him.

The destructive half of Paris's crime fighting duo wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Part of him was still in shock while another part of him was accepting the fact his own flesh and blood had been trying to kill him for a better part of three years.

Chat gripped his ankle, his leather suit creaking from the force in which he clenched his knuckles as he thought about all the times Hawkmoth's akumas had nearly killed him, or worse, his Lady. There were so many times that they could've been seriously injured or died as a result of an akumatized villain. Sure, a lot of them had been borderline silly (eg. Mr. Pigeon) but others had been terrifying and powerful enough to risk their lives. More than one akuma had elemental abilities and a few had given them traumatic nightmares. All of those akumas had been created by the twisted mind of their nemesis, Hawkmoth, who just also happened to be his fa-

No, Chat Noir wouldn't think about that. Not right now. He was already miserable thinking about what was going to happen to him once the storm had settled. He would be eighteen in a matter of months. He surely had enough money set aside from modeling to live on his own, but what would happen to him in the meantime? 

His nearest family was his Aunt Amalie and Félix, but they were all the way in London. He really didn't want to leave his friends; he wanted to enjoy his final year of collége before moving on to university. From there his future was still as foggy as the surrounding streets as the warm early summer temperature dropped rapidly. 

The storm was really gathering strength and would open up at any time now to drench the city below, but Chat Noir couldn't bring himself to move. He just wanted to sit on this rooftop alone for a while and brood without fear of being noticed or judged. 

He had originally thought about skulking on the Eiffel Tower - which was normally a comforting spot for him - but those plans had been dashed by the celebratory gathering currently taking place in the park below the famous landmark. His dark form would be spotted for sure, and any other time, he would be basking in the attention. 

His Lady often made fun of him for how eager he was to sign objects for fans or pose for pictures. She called him a diva cat because of his behavior.

She had no idea.

Chat Noir managed the tiniest of smiles as he thought of his amazing partner. Ladybug had been the epitome of calm and collected while she answered questions fired at her by reporters and police alike after their final battle. 

She had even faced down the notorious Nadja Schmack who had tried to ask a stunned Chat Noir at the time why the normally chatty cat was suddenly silent.

Ladybug had slid herself in between the ballsy reporter and her partner with the grace and fluidity that was more akin to his miraculous namesake. 

And he knew from experience she made a gorgeous and capable black cat. 

She had simply breezed over the reporter's prying questions and effectively blocked her silently screaming partner from anymore prying questions.

Ladybug had been his crutch as both Chat Noir and Adrien today. Earlier, after he had excused himself with a mumbled apology in regards to his ring running out of energy, he had sprinted back to his house. 

The mansion was just a couple of blocks from where he and Ladybug had faced off with Hawkmoth and Mayura, so he made it in time to jump through his bedroom window before his transformation ran out.

Plagg had been exhausted, but perked up after his favorite cheese was pushed in front of him. Meanwhile, Adrien had slumped onto his bed to stare blankly at his ceiling, replaying the dramatic scene that had unfolded mere minutes ago in his mind's eye.

....

__

Chat Noir beamed in triumph at his partner as he panted heavily but kept a firm grip on a trapped and weakened Mayura.

__

Hawkmoth was glowering at the pair of them, his cane lying several yards away and utterly useless to him as his hands were now bound to his sides by Ladybug's trusty yo-yo.

__

Ladybug's eyes were alight with the same celebratory light he knew his own had. After all this time, they had won!

__

Chat grunted a little as Mayura shifted, and he knew they better cut off their enemies' powers before they got a chance to escape. He had torn off the peacock pin with a sense of relief, but he was not prepared at all for what the fading light of Mayura's detransformation revealed.

__

Nathalie, who looked paler and weaker than he had ever seen her, was barely conscious at that point and no longer fighting against his grip on her jacket.

__

Chat had felt as if his own brain had been cataclysmed: overwhelmed by the revelation that one of his greatest enemies had been one of the few people in the world he thought had cared about him. The pieces of his thoughts now blackened and scattered to the wind as he could simply not comprehend what he was seeing.

__

Then Ladybug had pulled the butterfly broach from Hawkmoth's neck and the silvery light revealed none other than his own father.

__

Gabriel had sneered at the pair of them, but he was unable to do more than angrily jerk in his bonds - the ladybug yo-yo not about to release its prisoner.

__

Even now, Adrien wasn't sure how he had remained so calm as the police came to officially arrest Gabriel and Nathalie for their crimes. He had been in shock, of course, but some part of him wanted to break down on the spot and cry. 

That had been saved for when he got home. Ladybug herself had shown up with the police to inform him that his father had been Hawkmoth this entire time and Nathalie and helped him cause terror over Paris.

Only when he was done answering questions with the police chief did Ladybug take him aside and look into his eyes to ask him what she could do for him.

He had needed a hug so badly. Had he been Chat Noir, it would've been less awkward, but he hadn't been his alter ego. He was Adrien Agreste, a famous model whose even more famous father had just been unmasked as one of the most wanted criminals in all of Europe.

So instead he had mumbled that he just needed space to absorb everything and slunk into his dark bedroom which he sealed like a tomb behind him.

Plagg had been unusually quiet but supportive since they found out. He encouraged Adrien to reach out to his friends for emotional support, but Adrien was so afraid of being treated like the son of a criminal, he hadn't followed his kwami's advice.

What if his friends hated him now? Nearly all of them had been akumatized at least once. The proximity made sense now, but that did nothing to abolish the guilt bubbling in Adrien's chest like acid. It was irrational, but part of him felt like his father's misuse of the butterfly miraculous had been partially his fault. He, Adrien, should've noticed something was off with his only living parent. Why hadn't he noticed? 

Well, Adrien thought dryly, because the man had hardly changed apart from becoming a bit more secretive since his wife died. Gabriel had never exactly been warm and affectionate, and he was the epitome of an absentee parent. What changed was his hunger for power and his desperation to bring his wife back.

Had Gabriel stopped for a moment and thought, he would've seen his son needed him more than he needed his father to cook up sinister plans. Emilie would've never wanted her husband to neglect their only son for the sake of bringing her back.

But here they were.

Now, Gabriel was in a jail cell and Nathalie was in the hospital. She was in some kind of coma, but there weren't a lot of details released. How long they would be in those situations Adrien wasn't sure.

Rich and powerful his father may be, but the man had caused nearly nonstop terror for the greater part of France for over three years. Even the most expensive lawyers would have trouble getting him out on bail if any judge was thick enough to consider it.

Chat sighed deeply as he thought of the last time he saw his father's face: through the window in the back of a police cruiser. His grey eyes had stared furiously at him, not knowing it was his son gazing back at him with betrayal weighing heavily on his heart. Did it really matter? Not really. 

The worst part had been watching his mother's body be carried out in her casket. She had looked untouched as if she had merely gone to sleep years ago, but he knew the truth. She was gone, and it was like someone had thrown salt into the wound in his heart from her loss.

The cat hero sniffled and fought to keep his composure. He was alone, but he had been taught his entire life to stuff down his emotions and act as if everything was fine when nothing actually was.

And… Nothing was okay. He was alone, and if he went to that large, empty mansion he had been foolish enough to call a home, he would be even more alone. The Gorilla had promised to leave him to his thoughts in his room, so he had snuck out the window as Chat Noir as was his habit. 

Even running along the rooftops hadn't lifted his spirits. The freedom he had experienced as Chat Noir all felt like a sick joke now because his enemy had been his own father. The person who locked him up turned out to be the reason he could carry a miraculous and taste freedom. Master Fu had chosen him to fight evil. The evil being his own father.

He thought about going to Nino's, but he was celebrating with Alya and her family. He didn't want to intrude. His next thought was Marinette, but… He hadn't made it that far.

Now Chat was huddled on a rooftop mere blocks from the bakery he knew so well, but he couldn't bring himself to be a cloudy and miserable presence around her. Marinette was so upbeat and optimistic. She was surely having a party like everyone else with her family.

There was a low rumble above him just as the sky broke open and rain began to drizzle over him.

He winced at first then hung his head. What was the point? He should go home to get out of the rain, but that house would feel even less friendly now. Now that he knew what dark plans had been made inside that mansion, it felt like a hostile place.

Chat was just slinking under an awning for a quick cover from the rain when there was a soft zipping noise followed by light footfalls.

"Chat?"

Her voice was like sunlight peeking out of the clouds - warming him just a hair. He blinked both raindrops and tears out of his eyes as he gazed up at a very concerned Ladybug.

"Hey, LB," he croaked. "What are you doing out here?'

Her blue eyes were bright with concern. She was holding an umbrella above her to shield her from the rain. She hesitantly lowered herself onto the roof beside him and slid under the awning as well. She closed her umbrella and laid it beside her carefully.

Then she crouched beside him and peered into his eyes. He stared blankly at her without much of a reaction. He normally would smile and even playfully flirt or shoot her a pun… but his heart wasn't in it.

Ladybug absorbed this because she was so attuned to him. She reached out slowly and when he didn't back away, she brushed her thumb under his eye, wiping away what they both knew weren't raindrops.

"What's wrong, my Kitty?" she asked softly, lifting both hands to cradle his face.

He swallowed and hugged his knees, shivering as raindrops trickled down his neck from his hair. "I um… just don't feel like celebrating."

"And why's that?" Ladybug asked.

He whimpered, unable to form words. Hawkmoth may no longer be a threat with the lost miraculous now safely back in the Miracle Box, but he still felt fear of divulging any information that could lead to his civilian identity. Especially now.

Ladybug moved to lean back against the wall, removing her hands from his face to place them over his now resting on his knee. She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered, "It's okay. You can talk to me. I'll always be here for you."

Chat felt warmth forming not just where she touched him but in his heart as well. He swallowed heavily then allowed himself to rest his cheek against her damp bangs. "Th-Thanks, LB…"

They snuggled together, Chat breathing in her scent the best he could to center himself. He wanted to tell her that he was the boy she had told that afternoon that his father was a monster. She would never say it like that, but it was the same thing - his father was Hawkmoth. There was no denying it.

After some time, he slowly sat up and turned to look at her. "Does Hawkmoth being out of commission mean we're no longer a team?" he asked, dreading the answer.

In his heart of hearts, he felt like this would be the case. No Hawkmoth meant no need for superheroes. Sure, they had patrolled and handled other types of trouble before, but the police handled that sort of-

Ladybug gasped and stared at him. "Of course not!" she said, looking horrified at the idea. "We can still help with the city's troubles. We're still here for the people: Hawkmoth or no Hawkmoth."

His heart lightened so fast, he felt like he could've floated up to the clouds with relief. He felt the first smile form on his face since discovering the identities of their enemies. "That's awesome." He huffed and rested his chin on his knees. 

"You were worried that no more Hawkmoth meant no more Ladybug and Chat Noir," his partner murmured. "Oh, Kitty…" she rumpled his hair. "We'll always be… well, I'll always be your friend: cat suit or no cat suit."

He smirked. "I knew it was the suit." 

She socked his arm, and he laughed as he rubbed the sting away. It was hard to feel lonely and depressed with his Lady around.

"You're such a tomcat," she grumbled.

Feeling better but starting to shiver from the damp and the cold, Chat Noir shifted his weight to move a little closer. His heart was racing at the thoughts forming in his head but they were quite alone. He swallowed before asking, "Since Hawkmoth can't threaten us anymore… can I tell you who I am?"

Ladybug's eyes were the size of dinner plates. She looked half panicked and half… curious? Interesting. "I… um…" she bit her lip then gulped herself. "If you… if you want to."

Chat sighed. She looked so stressed. Was knowing who he really was so bad? Even after the heartbreak following Miracle Queen when he decided to tuck away his feelings for her, a part of his heart still belonged to her.

Last he heard, the boy Ladybug liked (he assumed the one she had mentioned after Glaciator) had broken her heart, and a feral part of him wanted to hunt the idiot down and rough him up. 

"I do," he murmured.

"Then I'll tell you who I am, too," Ladybug said softly.

He stared at her, his heart jolting to a halt. "Wh-What?" he stammered. All he ever wanted was to know the identity of the girl behind the mask - because from the moment he saw her and what she was capable of, he was in love.

She smiled lopsidedly. "I think we're safe. Plus we can find one another if we need help." She tapped his nose. "You just need to keep the secret, especially since I'm guarding all of the miraculous."

Chat grinned, his old charm surfacing as a result of her warmth and playfulness. "You have my word, my Lady. Cat's honor." He held up his hand like he had done once before when she was about to lose her transformation and he promised to keep her identity a secret.

They had been through so much since then. Hundreds of akumas; many, many close calls; a handful of allies; emotional moments that would haunt him but bring him closure…

One that would linger in his mind forever was shortly after Miracle Queen when Ladybug confessed she was having terrible nightmares. They had met and she had told him all about the white cat with crazed eyes that had stalked her consciousness since her encounter with Bunnyx.

That had caused them both to cry. He cried out of fear of his emotions leading to such a thing, and Ladybug cried because she said it had hurt her to see him suffering so much. She said she never wanted that for him…

Here they were several months later, both staring into each other's eyes. The moment they had both been looking forward to but also dreading was about to happen and neither could move.

"I'm… scared," Chat admitted. "What if I'm not who you expected?"

Ladybug snorted. "I was thinking the same thing, silly cat."

Chat rolled his green eyes playfully. "You're amazing. You're so sweet and caring and smart…" when she blushed and shoved his shoulder, he smirked. "And classy."

"Are you suave with girls behind the mask, too?" she teased.

He chuckled. "No. I'm actually awkward and shy generally without the mask."

"And the cat suit," Ladybug added.

Chat laughed, but it was a weak sound. He cleared his throat then turned to stare into her eyes again. She blinked up at him softly. The only sounds around them were the raindrops hitting the canopy above them, keeping them dry and protected in their own little bubble.

He gently put his gloved hand in hers. "I'm still scared, Bugaboo."

She smiled at the old nickname then gripped his hand back. "How about we close our eyes and detransform at the same time?" she suggested.

Chat Noir smiled and his shoulders slumped a little in relief. "Purr-fect idea as usual, m'lady."

Ladybug narrowed her blue eyes playfully before closing them.

He copied her and took a calming breath. Any moment now, he would learn the identity of the girl of his dreams.

"One…" Ladybug started, her hand secured in his.

What if she hated him for who his father was? Maybe she thought he would venture down the same path as Gabriel and become successor to Hawkmoth.

"Two…" he murmured, his hand tightening around hers.

Ladybug's thoughts were a tornado of emotions. What if Chat Noir was disappointed at how ordinary she was? Would he feel hurt he had confided in her with his feelings towards her alter ego several times before? The last thing she wanted was to hurt him more. He had seemed so down when she found him huddled in the rain like a sad, stray kitten.

But any second now she would know the boy behind the mask…

"Three," they whispered at the same time, just audible over the downpour around them.

"Spots off."

"Claws in."

Flashes of pink and green lit up behind the teens' eyelids. For the space of a heartbeat, both were terrified to open their eyes. After years of fighting together and the roller coaster of emotions both had gone through during that time, it all seemed to come flooding back. 

In that tiny space of time, Adrien came to the conclusion that it didn't matter who she was; she would always be his best friend, his emotional crutch, and his partner. No matter how either of them felt, he would be there for her and help her with whatever she needed.

Marinette was reaching a similar conclusion. She would always love her kitty, even if it wasn't how he once hoped. He had been a shoulder to cry on for more than one occasion for her. The first few months after becoming the Guardian were the roughest, but Chat remained a solid constant for her. His jokes and antics provided a welcoming distraction from her stressful life. And Marientte knew she wanted to give the same back to him. Whatever was causing him to hurt, both now and in days to come, she would be his shoulder to cry on. Because that's what partners did.

And his hand, no longer covered by his suit, felt very warm in her own ungloved hand.

Marinette gulped before opening her eyes at the same instant emerald green ones did the same.

She gasped and took in her partner as a whole because those eyes had captured her attention long enough for her to not immediately register just who she was seeing.

Adrien Agreste, her long time crush and one of the sweetest people she knew, stared at her with widened eyes and a slightly open mouth.

It was so odd seeing his hair kempt. She was so used to Chat's wild locks that she often ruffled affectionately. His eyes were softer without the solid green sclera and slit pupils, but she knew he had one of the most tender expressions as both Adrien and as Chat.

Adrien gulped as she turned red from the sight of his stunned expression then, slowly, a broad smile formed on his lips. It was like the sun coming out as she took in the shininess in his eyes and the way the corner of them crinkled inward just a little. 

In his modeling pictures, his smile was handsome, but seeing this true smile on his face, she knew that he was never truly happy in any of those shots.

Right now, though, Adrien was looking at her as if she hung the moon and stars.

"Marinette," he murmured, his voice hoarse with emotions he couldn't quite get a grip on just yet. "It's you."

"Y-Yeah," she replied, her old stammer coming to bite her in the butt during this tender moment. "It's me."

Adrien's eyes became brighter, swimming with tears, and she gripped his hand tighter. 

"My best friend has been beside me all along," he choked, sniffling as his tears began to fall.

"Oh, Kitty," Marinette murmured the nickname instinctively as she moved closer, her shyness thrown to the wind as she scooted toward him and rested her forehead against his.

Adrien sighed from the contact and pressed against her gently, his body shaking with emotion.

Marinette felt stunned and emotional herself, but her partner had been upset when she arrived, so he was feeling more things than her at the moment.

And that had her heart jolting as she thought about what everything meant: Gabriel Agreste had been Hawkmoth who had been trying to destroy his son as Chat Noir for years. She would be devastated and could only imagine what he was feeling.

She gently pulled her hand from his and pulled him into a hug, letting his chin rest on her shoulder. His sniffles had escalated to weak sobs.

Adrien buried his face in her shoulder and wept. 

Marinette rubbed his back the way she knew he liked as Chat: warm circles in between his shoulder blades then gentle scratches every few seconds.

"I'm here," she cooed to him as the rain hammered on the fabric above. She rocked him gently and rubbed his back while the other hand cradled the back of his head. "I'm here, Kitty."

He nuzzled her and gripped her tightly to him, hard enough that she could've sworn she felt his heart racing against her own as if desperate to escape.

Marinette murmured reassurances to him for several moments then felt him slowly relax as he hugged her close. 

It took her a second to realize that there was a soft vibration on her shoulder. The tingling was unexpected but not unpleasant.

The sound of the pounding rain was mostly drowning out the sound in her ear, but when her fingers brushed through Adrien's hair, the sound increased in volume. She knew what this was now.

Adrien was purring.

Marinette fought not to squeal from how cute she found his cat tendencies. She smiled and gently scratched the spot where she knew his faux cat ears sat when he was Chat Noir.

Adrien blushed and pulled away, his purr sputtering out like a faulty car engine. He was bright red and clearing his throat.

"S-Sorry about that," he murmured. "That was uh… Plagg's fault.'

"Hey!" complained a voice from below them.

The cat kwami had narrowed his eyes at his chosen holder. "My abilities just rubbed off on you! I have no control over that."

Tikki, who was next to Plagg, smiled at the pair of them then narrowed her own eyes at Plagg. "Be nice," she grumbled at him. "They need to be left alone. Come on." She took his paw and they vanished into Marinette's purse.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes tender as he looked at Marinette. "Um so…"

Marinette giggled, and the sound warmed his heart. "If it makes you feel any better, I have an addiction to flowers. I constantly buy new sprouts, and they start growing pretty quickly. Even in the winter."

Adrien chuckled. "That's useful at least. What good is purring?"

She smiled softly and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, causing tingles to shoot up his arm. "I think it's cute. Plus, your purr has helped calm me down during the tougher times."

When he blinked at her in confusion, she smiled a little sadly. "Chat Blanc."

The name was like a fresh bucket of ice water down his spine. He had never seen what he looked like akumatized, but Ladybug had painted a vivid picture at the time. He forced himself to focus on the fact they were talking about his purr.

"I almost forgot," he said weakly.

"Your purr calmed me down," Marinette said shyly. "Thank you…"

Adrien smiled and gently touched his forehead to hers. "I'm glad I could help… Purr-incess." He smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

Marinette's eyes went round upon hearing a Chat pun come out of Adrien's mouth. She burst into giggles and nuzzled her nose against his which made his heart gallop and a dorky grin spread across his face.

When he opened his eyes, she was looking at him with so much tenderness and affection, he felt warmth shoot through his body once again.

"I'm so happy it's you, Marinette," Adrien told her, his hand, the one with his ring, resting over hers. He chuckled. "I just feel dumb for not seeing it sooner."

Marinette giggled. "We both were pretty oblivious."

"Speaking of oblivious," Adrien said, his Chat smirk forming on his lips. "We now know what happened with Oblivio."

She blushed, and he cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes. "It's always been you," she murmured shyly.

He stared at her, stunned, because he had been about to say the exact same thing. Now knowing who she was behind the mask, he loved her even more.

Thunder rumbled overhead, and they both jumped. They hadn't noticed the storm increase in intensity because they had been so lost in each other's gazes.

"Why don't you come home with me?" Marinette offered. "My parents are making a huge dinner. Alya and Nino will be over later."

Adrien hesitated, and Marinette gripped his hand. "You don't have to be alone anymore, Adrien."

He nearly started crying all over again. She was so amazing and sweet. She knew about his troubles with his father because he had confessed to her as Chat that his father would never notice he was gone when he transformed. He hadn't meant to tell her so bluntly, but it had been a bad day.

That night had started unlocking the protections around his heart. Marinette had been there for him, and he had in turn been there for her as Ladybug during her hardest moments.

She was his family. Not the man currently sitting in a jail cell who had fathered him but the girl in front of him, smiling at him as if he was the sun to her storm.

She stood up, with just enough room under the canopy to do so. He in turn stood but he had to duck his head as he was several centimeters taller. He flushed when he recalled how her head fit perfectly under his chin due to their height differences; that she had to stand on her toes when she kissed him…

He frowned when he noticed her bending down to pick up something - the umbrella she had brought with her but discarded so she could join him.

Something about the umbrella tickled the back of his mind and stirred something in his memory. 

His suspicions were confirmed when she opened the umbrella and offered it to him, her eyes tender.

Adrien smiled and touched her hand holding the handle. Thunder boomed overhead, and he thought his heart was doing the same.

He was so totally and completely in love with this girl.

Marinette picked up her purse and made to transform into her superhero suit, but Adrien grabbed her hand. "Why don't we walk together?" he asked.

Her blue eyes lit up. "Okay!" She took his hand and they carefully made their way down the fire escape to the street below. 

Hand in hand, they huddled under the umbrella together and made their way down the street towards the light of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

Despite the storm raging above them, the pair was content with each other's warmth and company.

She had her Prince and her Kitty.

And he had his Princess and his Lady.

Together, they were an unstoppable team. They would get through all of this: them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are amazing! Thank you all so much!! 💗✨


End file.
